familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nancy Ann Wannamaugher (1811-1848)
}} Vita Box Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> January 22 1848 Cmnt<---> Based on Gravestone transcription; Stone gives age as 36 years 11 months; identifies her as the "wife of Benjamin Givens". Some give the DOD as 27 Jan 1848 Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Armiesburg, Parke Co In Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Hesler Cemetery, Catholic Cemetery,near Montezuma IN Cmnt<---> Nancy was originally buried in the Hesler Cemetery; An early transcription of the Hesler cemetery shows her stone as the only standing stone in the cemetery; others are described as "underground". A later transcription by Bernice A. Reeder notes that the same stone (same name, text, dates) was now in the Armiesburg/Catholic Cemetery, and indicates that it had been moved. See Hesler Farm/Bug Island Cemetery for what appears to be the old transcription Ancestry Gustaf ? Mans Anderson Brita Johann Gustafsson (c1618-c1682) Brita Mansdotter (1634-?) Hans Gustafsson (1662-aft1710) Mary Rawson (1666-?) John Justice (1685-1775) Margaret Louder (1708-1790) John Justice (1728-1788) Elizabeth (c1730-?) Nicholas Umstead (1733-1797) ? Aquilla justice (1763-1839) Mararet Umstead (1766-1813) Phillip Wannamaugher (1780-1835) Katherine Justice (?-1851) Nancy Ann Wannamaugher (1811-1848) Child List Children of Nancy Ann Wannamaugher (1811-1848) by Benjamin Givens (1809-1852) Edit This List Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Margaret Jane Givens 12 April 1832 William Merrifield 20 Aug 1850 Alt DOB 12 Mar 1832 Catherine Givens 1834 Eliza Ann Givens 1836 James Ewing 23 Jan 1867 Olive Caroline Givens 27 Sep 1837 Armiesburg, Wabash Township, Parke Co, IN John McTurk Gibson 27 Dec 1855 William H. Givens 23 Nov 1841 Alt DOB 23 Oct 1840 Lucinda E. Givens 1842 Philemon H. Hatchett 14 April 1866 Nancy Ann Givens (c1840-?) 23 Nov 1845 7 Nov 1897 Oliver Washington Patten (1837-?) 7 Aug 1865 Records Cemetery Records Cemetery Surname Given Name Age at Death DOD Implied DOB Notes on Stone Commentary Source Cemetery<---> Hesler Farm/Bug Island Surname<---> Givens Given Name<---> Nancy Age at Death<---> 36y-11m DOD<---> 01-27-1848 Implied DOB<---> Notes on Stone<---> w/o Benjamin Commentary<---> (1) Source<---> (2) Cemetery<---> Hesler Farm/Bug Island Surname<---> Hixon Given Name<---> child Age at Death<---> 11y DOD<---> Implied DOB<---> Notes on Stone<---> d/o James & Eliza Commentary<---> Source<---> (2) Cemetery<---> Hesler Farm/Bug Island Surname<---> Hixon Given Name<---> infant Age at Death<---> 5d DOD<---> 03-31-1858 Implied DOB<---> 03-26-1858 Notes on Stone<---> d/o James & Eliza Commentary<---> (1) Source<---> (2) Cemetery<---> Hesler Farm/Bug Island Surname<---> Wannamaugher Given Name<---> John Age at Death<---> 46y-6m DOD<---> 11-27-1857 Implied DOB<---> Notes on Stone<---> Commentary<---> Source<---> (2) Cemetery<---> Hesler Farm/Bug Island Surname<---> Wannamaugher Given Name<---> Mahala Age at Death<---> 13y-11m-14d DOD<---> 09-20-1854 Implied DOB<---> Notes on Stone<---> d/o J. & L. Commentary<---> (1) Source<---> (2) Cemetery<---> Hesler Farm/Bug Island Surname<---> Wannamaugher Given Name<---> Charles Age at Death<---> 17y DOD<---> 04-xx-1862 Implied DOB<---> c1843 Notes on Stone<---> s/o J. & L. Commentary<---> Source<---> (2) Cemetery<---> Hesler Farm/Bug Island Surname<---> Wannamaugher Given Name<---> John Age at Death<---> 16y DOD<---> 04-06-1867 Implied DOB<---> c1851 Notes on Stone<---> s/o J. & L. Commentary<---> Source<---> (2) Notes: (1) Stone moved to Cem. of St. Mary's Catholic Church in Armiesburg (2) The source underlying the transcription presented on the parke County Cemetery Project Page see Hesler Farm/Bug Island is probably the one taken by Mrs. George Richardson, sometime prior to 1980, as described in a letter from Bernice Reeder, 19 Jan 1980, to TL Willis. Links Parke County Data park __SHOWFACTBOX__